Starrk's Gravity
by DismemberedDreams
Summary: As the lone wolf plummets to his death, he finds it true that you experience a flashback in the last minute of life. The lyric's are from the song Gravity on the Wolf's Rain ending.


_**Been A Long Road To Follow,**_

_**Been There And Gone Tommorrow,**_

_**Without Saying Goodbye To Yesterday.**_

_I'd constantly followed my Lord's every word, never once delaying any order which he set me;_

_not once._

_Why you ask? Because he ensured I would never be alone again, but of course, in the end, it was a lie; and as my trust in him was shattered, he could but smirk._

_I was aware that all through my life in Las Noches that I was barely ever used, thinking that maybe because I was strongest he would protect and save me for last._

_Most of my life was spent alone in my quarters, sleeping with no disturbances whatsoever._

_It's strange...the one thing I desired, he gave me...friends...a family of sorts..._

_Then why did I spend my time alone? Not even I know the answer to that._

_I was foolish for taking life for granted, I figured after so long of my commrades being around, that they'd always be there._

_How wrong I was._

_Dropped like flies, even when Lilinette asked me about the Novena...I didn't know what to say..._

_It was sort of like one of your family members died out of the blue, that'd probably be why I acted to rashly when she asked if I cared...of course I did._

_**Are The Memories I Hold, Still Valid?**_

_**Or Have The Tears Deluded Them?**_

_I dumped those memories from when I was very young, from when I was alone in the large area which was Hueco Mundo._

_Always alone, no one to talk to, watching hollows go and kill each other was in my daily routine._

_Tsk, I was so desperate, I split my powers in two to form my only friend throughout the painful infantry years of my life._

_We protected each other, looked after one another, embraced the warmth from one another's company._

_That was when he came, both my saviour and my nightmare at the same time._

_The one that game me both a family and a life, but he who killed and used me._

_I can't even remember such years clearly, my sheer anger and sadness fogs up the memory._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
__**Maybe This Time Tomorrow,**_

_**The Rain Will Cease To Follow,**_

_**And The Mist Will Fade Into One More Day.**_

_I know, now as I fall through the sky to my death, with hacked flesh and blood pouring from my wounds, that I should've cherished every moment in Las Noches._

_This man was never to be trusted, we were merely puppets for his sadistic plot._

_My insides burn and writhe, how could he be so heartless to decieve and kill off his family?_

_Looking up, I can see the Captains of the Soul Society putting all the effort they can, both fighting for the lives of their collagues...the Lieutenants and Subordinates getting cheered on by the Captains...as it should be._

_But when I come to think of it, my Lord has done naught but watch each of us play out, even grinning as his Primera is falling to his death._

_I can tell that there's not a chance in hell that I'll manage to live now, I'll die either from dramatic blood loss or the impact of the fall._

_Words cannot describe how painful I feel in my mind, that the one child I spent my life to protect, I've let down, I've let her fall with me._

_Out of all this pain and bloodshed here, I hope the Soul Society will be better off; because in all honesty, I've been told all my life we were doing the good..._

_Again, we've been decieved and lied to, like our Lord always had done, and always will._

_I can only but pray that the our supposed "foes" will be better off, had I known earlier that I was crushing peoples families...their dreams..._

_It burns me to think..._

_**Something Somewhere Out There Keeps Calling, **_

_**Am I Going Home?**_

Maybe it's right that I'm going like this, fighting in the frontlines...

I know I'd rather die like this, knowing that I died fighting someone who was a worthy enemy, and knowing that I was fighting from the wrong team...

Than killing someone innocent, and living in vain...

And so I can but say...say this, Aizen-sama...

_This is it._

_My time is done._

_I have failed my mission, and I can no longer accomplish my focus._

_Please...Please forgive me...Lord Aizen_

_Sincererly_

_Starrk Coyote_

"..."

"Measly dog...If being in the frontlines didn't put you down...I promised that my hands would"

His pale lids shut...and his beauitful sapphire eyes never opened again...


End file.
